


505

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Trans Poe, Trans!Poe, Vaginal Sex, o ya, power bottom!Poe, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe sits lonely in a hotel, awaiting Finn. It's pretty self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	505

Poe had thought this for a while, ever since him and Finn started having their little affairs. Friends with benefits, boyfriends, who knows.

All Poe knew was he wanted - _needed_ tonight to be one to remember. He wanted tonight's events to be burned in the back of Finn's mind. Whenever he saw, or even just  _thought_ of Poe, he'd burst in his jeans and be a total mess. That really got Poe off. 

Poe curved his ass around as he looked in the mirror. He had on black thigh highs, red lace panties, and a white cropped t-shirt that hung just above his happy trail. He thought he looked rather cute. The red really brought out his V lines, too.

Poe laid in bed next to his bag, rummaging through the toys he brought with him, some he normally used alone. His favorite were the hand cuffs, pink and fuzzy. 

He peaked out the window as he saw Finn, slamming his car door shut. He opened the door, poking his hips out to the side. "Howdy." He pulled Finn in by the belt of his jeans. Finn squeezed his hips and kissed him. "The outfit's new." Finn noted. Poe hummed against his lips. "You like?" Finn shook his head 'yes'. 

"Well, have I got a surprise for you," Poe gestured him over to the bed, sitting him down, and he handed him his bag. Finn only let out a laugh, looking up at Poe. "Do you like them? These are my favorite." He spun the cuffs around on two fingers.

"I do. Now, I don't wanna keep you waiting," Finn started to slip off his jacket and shirt as Poe sat on his lap. "Remember, we've got all night." Poe ran his thumbs over his cheek bones. "Oh, I know." Finn ran his hands up the sides of Poe's thighs.

Poe leaned down to kiss him, sucking on his lips immediately. Finn found his way to his ass, giving him a tight squeeze. Poe left out soft moans as he ran kisses all down his jaw, sucking small marks. "Oh, I love you, Dameron." Poe giggled against his warm skin, just hinting slight stubble under his chin. He just whispered 'shhh' in his ear. 

Poe toyed with the belt buckle and slid his jeans off, then trailing kisses all down his torso. Poe got off him and knelt down between his legs. He looked up at his lover, biting lips slightly. Finn leaned back, resting himself up on one hand while the other slid through Poe's dark curls. 

Poe teased him slightly by kissing him through his briefs. Finn's breathing sounded heavy, desperate. Poe pulled down at his briefs just enough for him to spring free. Finn was solid, and Poe loved it. Finn would get hard at anything Poe did.

He slid his tongue up the underside, then taking the head in mouth. "Poe," Finn huffed out and dipped his head back. "Yes, daddy?" Poe cooed at him. Finn felt himself twitch at the sound of that. "Suck me good, babe." Finn tugged at his hair.

Poe obeyed and resumed at the head, using his tongue to spread his spit and then engulfed him whole. He almost choked on it. He buried his face at his small trail of hair along the base of his shaft. He bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace. His hands rested on his thighs, squeezing ever so gently. Finn was heaving his chest up and down at the sensation of Poe having all in him, barely choking on him.

Poe sucked once more and noticed a glisten of precum at the tip when pulled off. He took his mouth back to the head, swirling his tongue. Finn moaned out his name and pulled him off, catching his breath. "N-not yet. It's my turn." He pulled Poe up and switched places with him.

He laid him down on the bed, basking in the beauty of him sprawled out, vulnerable. He then grabbed the bag and looked for something good. He pulled out a bottle of strawberry flavored lube. He then positioned himself between Poe's thighs. He raised his eyebrow, uncapping the bottle.  He squeezed some on his thumbs, tasting it. "Good choice." Finn licked his lips. "I wanna try it, I just bought it." He begged to him. He squeezed more on his thumb and brought it to his lips. Poe took his tongue and tasted it. Finn pressed his thumb into his mouth, his fingers grapsing his jaw. Poe sucked off the lube that was left over and kissed the pad of his thumb. He smiled up at him, "Tasty."

He also had pulled out the cuffs, bringing Poe's arms up to the railing. He cuffed them next to each other, making Poe's chest puff out slightly as he flexed his arms. "Beautiful." Finn whispered. He looked at the bottle of lube and then to the bag, and looked through it again. He pulled out a small but oval-ish black plug. Poe blushed at the sight. "You want me to use this?" Finn took his fingers and ran them across the front of his panties. Poe moaned out, "Yes, please." Finn smirked at him. "Yes, what?" Finn rubbed his fingers over his lips, feeling him wet through his panties. "Yes, daddy, please." Poe smiled blissfully as he moaned softly. 

Finn hummed devilishly, pulling his panties off and tossing them across the room. He took the lube and squeezed it all along the plug. He licked at the tip, only to taste it again. He took his lube coated fingers and felt his puckered hole, trying to prep him. Poe breathed slowly, enjoying the feeling. He spread his fingers slowly, hearing Poe groan at him. He pulled out and pressed the plug against him, letting it fill him. He pumped in and out slowly, letting Poe adjust. "Fuck, that's good." Poe said, exhaling sharply. He pushed in fully and let it stay that way. He sucked off his fingers and leaned down to kiss him. He took his fingers and ran them down his folds, spreading them slightly. Poe grazed his tongue over his lips, letting Finn explore his mouth. They both tasted sweet and it lingered for a moment.

He took two fingers, running them over his clit, purposely teasing him for a minute. Finn kissed his chin and then down the front of his throat. He sucked harsh, deep red marks all over his neck and collar bone, it was obvious. Poe adored it, being marked, being his. Finn slipped his hand under his shirt, brushing over his chest scars. Finn loved the sight of them, thinking they made Poe more beautiful than he already was. He looked down at Poe, biting his lip, "Can I.. rip this off?" Poe nodded at him and smirked. Finn took both hands and tore his shirt off, letting it hang off the sides of his rib cage. He leaned down and kissed his chest, his hand finding it's way back to his throbbing bud. 

Poe let out a dreamy sigh as Finn worked him up. He traced kisses down his torso, caressing him into bliss. His nose brushed against the small hairs trailing to his folds. He looked up at Poe, who was lost in arousal, a desperate look on his face. He flattened his tongue against his bud. Poe pushed his hips up to him, groaning at the deep pleasure he felt. Finn pursed his lips against his bud, then let his tongue slide up his heat. He kept pumping his fingers in and out slowly, curling his fingers more each time he went in. "Oh, daddy," Poe cried out. Finn felt himself twitch in his briefs, loving the sound of it rolling off Poe's tongue, his voice low. He closed his mouth around his bud, swirling his tongue in circular motions. Poe felt helpless, wanting to touch Finn when he couldn't, but at the same time, he got devistatingly wet at the thought of it.

"Finn, oh, fuck-" Poe's breathing picked up, his body shuddering under Finn's touch. Finn pulled his hand away and stood up. He sucked off the slick from his fingers. Poe let out a laugh that almost came out like a cry. "Oh, Finn," Poe opened his eyes finally, gazing up at his lover. Finn's lips were wet and Poe wanted so very much to kiss him. Finn took off his briefs now, finally. He leaned over to uncuff Poe now, and Poe immediately clung to his face, kissing him like it was their last, tasting himself on his mouth. 

"I want you to face the wall," Finn broke the kiss to position Poe in front of him. He took off his torn shirt and rested his head on his forearms against the wall. Finn grabbed a hold of waist and ran his free hand up his back. His skin was warm, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Poe spread his legs, humming in delight as he thought of what would happen next.

"You're gonna have to beg." Finn whispered lowly against the back of his neck, breath hot against his slick skin. Poe whined and pressed his cheek to the wall. "Finn, I want you. I fucking _need_ you, so much." It was like music to his ear. "To what?" Finn kissed at his neck. "To _fuck_ me, please, Finn." Poe moaned out his name. "No, fuck, I want you to make _love_ to me, make it last," Poe hazily said to him. Finn pulled his chin over his shoulder, maneuvering his body around to kiss him. Poe felt a tear fall down his cheek. Finn poured out all emotions for him and pulled away to see Poe shutting his eyes tightly. "I love... you, Finn." Poe choked out. Finn hummed quietly as he went back between his legs. He wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing at his shoulder. "I love you.. so much.." He whispered between kisses. "You're all mine." Finn whispered in his ear.

He held onto his shaft. He slid between his folds, Poe moaning as sensual as his voice could muster. Finn paused at his entrance, placing a hand on his hip and the other up the waist of his back. He pushed his hips up into him, filling him with one slap against his skin. Poe choked on a groan, biting his lip. He brought his hips back and glided into him again. He kept a slow, smooth pace while he held onto Poe. His body trembled under his touch. "Ahh, Finn, s-shit," Poe whimpered out. Finn leaned his forehead onto the back of Poe's head, closing his eyes. Poe brought up a hand to cup the side of his face. Finn rolled his hips and Poe choked out a cry that meant it felt amazing, too much to experience. He was so blissed out, he felt himself sob out in joy.

Tonight was definitely different than all the others. They felt for each other, they've never pour out or showed so much emotion for each other before.

Finn brought a hand down in front of Poe, bruising his fingers against his sore bud. "Finn, f-fuck, yes," Poe moaned against the wall. Finn wrapped an arm up his chest, pulling him close into his embrace. Poe intertwined his fingers with his, Finn smiling against his skin. He groaned to him, "Yes,  _what_?" Poe tightened his grip on his hand. "Y-yes, daddy, f-fuck." He swirled his fingers around, biting at his shoulder. 

"Nnh, I'm so close." Poe could barely catch his breath. Finn pressed his hands against his bud harder. "Come for me, Dameron." Finn hummed against his neck. Poe felt a fire in his stomach, his hips feeling like they'd give out any moment. "Oh, F-Finn." Poe whined and moaned as he worked him to the edge, Finn not too far behind. "Come in me, p-please." Finn gave Poe a quick rub before he sent him over the edge, Poe trembling underneath him, cursing and calling out his name in what sounded like a sob.

Finn's thrusts were exaggerated as he felt himself spill into Poe, his hips twitching as he rode out his orgasm. Poe bit his lip and hummed as he felt Finn inside him, hot and thick. Poe's hands fell and he rested his head against the frame of the bed. The two of them, completely spent, just stayed in position for a moment before Finn pulled out. Poe never moved a muscle as Finn cleaned up the both of them. He removed the plug from his ass slowly, hearing Poe exhale sharply. Once Finn got off the bed, Poe sat down, knees bent and sitting on his calves. He was practically vibrating all over after what Finn - _Finn, his boyfriend? -_ had done to him. 

He scurried off the bed to find his panties and he slipped them on, laying back under the covers, waiting for Finn. He came out in his boxer briefs, sitting down next to Poe. He laid his head in his lap. Poe let out a laugh when Finn brushed his hair out of his face and behind his ear.

"Oh- _Finn,_ that was... fuck," Poe finally admitted. Finn smiled down at him. "You really out did yourself this time, Poe. Thank fucking god for you." Poe gave him a sweet kiss on his thigh, Finn petting his curls. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Finn's waist at his side, nudging his nose against his collar bone and resting his cheek against his shoulder. Finn hung his arm around him. He kissed the top of his head, "So, you love me?" Poe scoffed at him then let out a tired laugh. "Fuck, yes. You?" Poe pulled away and looked up at him.

"Yes. I love me, too." Poe just slapped his chest. "I fucking love you, Dameron."


End file.
